grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Daco
A former Popstar who left Grasmere Valley to find fame but gave it up after becoming a Christian and ended up getting married to his former flame Sarah Butcher. Early Life Born and bred in Grasmere Valley, he claimed to be a Christian froma young age and seemed to be very devout in his faith and began to seriously date Sarah Butcher who believes she will marry him one day. However it ends that he drifts away from his faith, being lured by fame, popularity and all sorts of pleasures his Christian life could never offer. Hating the town's stifling atmosphere as he saw it he dumped Sarah, left his faith and left the town to become a pop star. He manages to get what he wants as he soon becomes a well renowned pop star and soon lives a rather hedonistic lifestyle as he sees it making up for lost time and doing all the things he once would never have done. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 23 Nick appeared at Candice Priggot's party where Sarah Butcher, Jerri Butcher and Sam Butcher had been in and were stunned to see Nick. They talk about all the hurt he had caused with Sam and Jerri leading such a talk when he turns out to be behind them. This encounter doesn't go well with Sam Butcher and Jerri Butcher both cannot stand Nick and makes sure they give a piece of their mind to him. Nick wants to try and prove to them he has made it due to him being a big pop star. But all the three remember is how he left the faith and broke Sarah heart and was now sleeping with everyone and taking drugs. Sam in particular goes after Nick as to how much hurt he had done to Sarah as he had to pick up the pieces with his sister. Nick tries to say Sam's hatred for Nick is due to the fact he never made into a success like was and focuses on him being a footballer but not really making it like he had. But its clear Sam's distaste for Nick went deeper than that.Nick soon left with the exchange that was just had leaving Nick feeling hollow. Nick ends up finding Kevin Davis who wanted to have a talk with him. Its clear he has bee crying. Kevin wonders what had happened to him and seeing he left the faith says to him he was never a Christian in the first place according to scripture. Nick denies this and hates the judgement he feels from Kevin and the town. He thought everyone would be impressed with his success but instead everyone seemed to be more bitter by the abrupt way he left. He still holds to the fact because he said a pray at three that in his mind he is a Christian. Sarah is performing in Melvin Humes poem adapted to a play, The Butterfly when Nick Daco came to see her and much to her horror decided to interrupt her as she was to perform with Belso. Sam and Jerri tried o sit on him hoping he wouldn't distract but it was no use. He ends up revealing to the audience by interrupting the play that he is a Christian. Everyone initially dismisses of him and think it is a joke as they can't envision him having become a Christian. But he explains what happened to him as he realised after everything he had never repented and put his trust in Jesus and after Kevin Davis had challenged him, he realised he needed a saviour and he repented and became a Christian. Nick understanding what he did to Sarah was so wrong, he asked Sarah for forgiveness. She forgives him as do everyone in the audience there welcoming back this prodigal home as he has given up the Hollywood lifestyle. The only person not happy is Belso who wants to get back to the play. He along with Sarah among those in the town who are around when Vena Carron Farreau is exposed to be a two time murderer and is among those who end up pile up on Terri Magnus who knew her client was a killer all along. Volume 27 Sarah and Nick finally get married. Volume 46 Nick's cousin Ace Daco comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. The Devon Show Season 7 Episode 15 The Backsliding of Devon? Devon while thinking about whether to recant his fame in order to succeed in fame, he sees Nick and Sarah together. He sees Sarah and Nick very much in love and the pair are so glad Nick turned back from fame and that they are now more in love and ever. Episode 16 The End of Devon Nick and Sarah are among those at the hospital when Nanny Prescot had a heart attack of which she ends up making a full recovery. He is also seen among the many singing at the wedding of Billy Santiamo and Laura Bright for the finale of the show.